


a night to remember

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Post-Canon, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version): Day 4: Princess promBoth Adora and Glimmer had been so excited for the next princess prom.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Kudos: 6





	a night to remember

Both Adora and Glimmer had been so excited for the next princess prom. Way before it had even been announced, they had talked about matching outfits and what sort of theme they should use, making a far too long list.

And when it was announced the prom would take place in Plumeria, Perfuma hosting it, both girls had gone wild and immediately looked at all the flower and nature themed dresses they had thought about. 

They were hyped, spending several hours every day just talking about the prom, wanting it to turn into a special day for the two of them. Just dancing, drinking some punch, kissing and laughing as the night turned into day. It all felt like an amazing dream, and they counted down the days.

And finally, the day was there.

Adora and Glimmer entered the ballroom in matching dresses, low cut with a mint green and slightly pink color scheme with flowers in their hair and at the bottom of the dresses. Their hair was down, framing their faces in a different way.

And as they danced under the light, becoming one with the music, it felt like heaven. It was such a power all over them, sparkling and glittering as their love grew step by step, laughing at each other when Adora accidentally stepped on Glimmer’s feet during a quick dance. It was sweet, happy and pure.

It was like everyone else in the room disappeared, while they were lifted up into the clouds of love, dancing together song after song, enjoying one of the best nights of their lives. The night they have looked forward to for so long, that was now here, that was now real.

No fighting that would stop the fun, just happiness until it all ended.

And they were going to do their best to make this a night they would never forget.


End file.
